


Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler~

by atiqah_erlina



Category: Daft Punk, Thomas Bangalter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Reading, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiqah_erlina/pseuds/atiqah_erlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He laid his head back with his eyes closed and opened his mouth to ease the constriction he felt in his chest, when suddenly he felt the air around him churned. He felt himself grasped by his long lapels, pulled forward and pushed back as he found himself with a girl on top of his lap, sucking the marrow from his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Pedro**

** **

**Aoki**

** **

**Yoona**

* * *

 

The taxi stopped reaching its destination, both Yoona and Aoki looked at each other nervously. Yoona the more hyper between the duo started to raise her eyebrow rapidly, “Homie mostromi, gangster boogie, ready to chill out with the big guns?”

            Aoki took a deep breath.

            “I’m nervous as shit.”

            “Would you relax, its just going to be Pedro with like, some Ed Banger artists. I mean worst case scenario, we’ll bump into Justice. Just, act cool you know.”

            Both Yoona and Aoki are South Korean independent DJs hailing from Gold Coast, Australia. They met Pedro during a DJ gig in Australia which caught his attention enough to insist for them to keep in touch. Even inviting them to  his birthday party, they suspected that he might want to lock them down with a deal under his record company.

            “What if--- What if the rumor is true and Daft Punk comes?” Aoki mentioned for the millionth time, as she accepted the change of money from the cab driver.

            “Then we’ll just, act cool, and just, be normal.” Yoona said chirpily as she got out of the cab.

            “You? Normal? Pfft…”

            “Whatever. Just remember, I get to climb Thomas, and you can take Guy-Man, are we clear on that?” Yoona announced her plan while taking a quick look of her own reflection on a nearby car as she corrected her bun.

            Seconds later she felt her hair bun getting lightly slapped aside by Aoki, “Dream on kid, dude’s married.”

            It was a fact that Yoona could not deny, but he always had a feeling of lust for the silver robot of Daft Punk. It was a coincidence that both Yoona and Aoki met during the Alive 2007 concert in Australia, from there they bonded and despite both having different taste in music, they barely agree on any other artists, but Daft Punk was amongst the exception.

            Both of them walked to the front door and glanced at each other one last time full of anticipation. “You knock,” Aoki insisted. Her eyes darted from Yoona to the door, then back to Yoona. Both of them barely had sleep the night before, they stayed on the bed sharing possible crazy scenarios of what could happen during this party, even contemplating if the birthday present they got for Pedro was remotely appropriate.

            Yoona knocked the door surely and steadily, looking at her friend with a huge smile on her face. They could hear Eddy Grant’s Electric Avenue playing from inside the house, as they nodded their head to beat.

“Who is it?” a guy’s voice emerged on the other side of the door.

“Its Yoona, the DJ girl, with my partner Aoki, from the club? Wait, who the fuck is this?” Yoona started to get suspicious.

“Its Pedro,” Pedro snickered from behind the door. “Its my fucking birthday, of course its me. Hold on, let me get this lock ok?”

Aoki smiled sheepishly to the door then back to Yoona, “You better.”

Pedro opened the door greeting the girls with a wide smile, “Get in here.”

“Coming in---“ Yoona walked in first hugging the birthday boy with a kiss on both of his cheeks.

“Y’all wanna buy some drugs?” Pedro jokingly asked as he shut the door.

“Frisk mehhh---“ Yoona said as she popped her booty for Pedro to lightly slap. Pedro made sure his girlfriend was no where near them when the deed was done, she had the right to be jealous, but he figured Yoona was just being the friendly girl she is. It amazes Aoki how Yoona is able to be so free and nonchalant with people whom she barely knew. Aoki could not fathom that, though she felt they balanced each other out. She was the one filled with anxiety whilst Yoona lives her live care-free, all the worrying and overthinking falls on her hand.

“What’s up players, thanks for coming to my party. Come in, come in.” Pedro led the girls in the rasping voice of someone who had smoked at least 10 cigarettes. They followed Pedro from behind as he began to speak pure gibberish walking the girls into the living room space. His house was not huge, but the see-through window walls with the view of the sea and overlooking the sun complimented the place, a perfect venue for a barbecue birthday party to be held.

            Yoona and Aoki stopped just behind Pedro as he introduced all the man gathering by the couch in the living room, mostly artists under his record company and people whom he consider as family. Knowing she could not understand Pedro’s accent accompanied by his slurring of words, Yoona ignored him and instead scanned the crowd to see of any familiar face but the only person she knew was Gaspard from Justice, DJ Falcon and Kavinsky.

            Aoki on the other hand, took a step back. Then she took another step back because there was a lot to take in: a tall lanky guy was standing next to a shorter guy with Guy-Man features and a shoulder length hair. Aoki was almost sure they are the infamous duo, she shuddered at the fact that she did not google the most recent unmasked photo of the duo.

            Yoona bumped her elbow to Aoki’s stomach, “Is that a whole set of sushi? Like untouched sushi, still air-tight in their container, in the middle of the table?”

            Aoki looked at Yoona who seemed very relaxed for someone who always insisted that they must end their DJ set with a song from the album _Homework._

            “Pedro is that sushi?” Yoona interrupted Pedro as she pointed to the food on the table in the middle of the living room space.

            “Why yes, yes. Please help yourself---“

            “Thank you,” Yoona quickly insisted tapping Pedro by his back as she headed straight into the middle of the living room. She noticed a wooden chopstick at the edge of the table and expertly split it into two. Sushi was amongst her favorite food in the world, and nothing came between her and her sushi. She smiled sheepishly to all the people sitting down across the couch, noticing that she is being curiously observed for her behavior.

            “Its an Asian thing. Like how French people see croissants, yeah.” Yoona tried to justify herself to everybody. She reached for a Sashimi and started to gobble down all the sushi in front of her one by one.

            “You guys are lucky, my girlfriend insisted for the boys to try the sushi so she ordered that whole lot. None of the boys touched it,” Pedro folded his arms looking towards Aoki.

            Aoki looked away from Yoona’s embarrassing display as she faced Pedro to get his full attention, “Hey Pedro not to sound weird but--- But is that who I think it is?” It was an honest question, as if she was begging him to say that she was indeed right.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._  

 


	2. Apres Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cause my life's so perfectly funny
> 
> that is till it's not.
> 
> And we'll be so stupidly happy,
> 
> till the cannonball drops.
> 
> And my dreams are ever so tempting,
> 
> until they go pop pop..."
> 
> Elizabeth & The Catapult - Perfectly Perfect

**Yoona with her sushi~**

* * *

 

            “Is your lip okay man?” Yoona asked Gaspard randomly breaking the silence of the living room. She noticed everyone was staring at her, with her back to the couch and her legs strategically stretched under the table. They stole quick glances to her with a sheepish smile, exchanging whispers, bewildered at how adamant she was with her sushi.

            “Oh, my lip.” Gaspard was a bit taken aback but answered anyway, “It’s a cold sore. Never had one before so I started to, touch it a lot. I think it’s a lot worse than it looks though.”

            “Cold sore? Does that mean fucking herpes?” she asked a little belligerently. Gaspard’s chin tilted again, as though he recognized the challenge in her voice and was prepared to meet it. “Yeah, I guess. I guess it does.”

            “Fucking sick, man. You know how many joints we shared?” A guy next to Gaspard moved a seat away flailing his arms, it was So-Me.

            “I know, I’m a disgusting person.”

            “Herpes is for life bro,” Yoona insisted reaching for the next sushi.

            “No worries, I will definitely try to put some sort of medical ointment on it. Been taking Vicodin though, but it has not been helping---“ Gaspard began to slur his words in between puffs of his joint. Yoona lost interest and began to focus back on the sushi she had in front of her. Being on the road for their DJ gigs without much financial stability meant eating a lot of cheap fast food restaurants and not sushi.

            “Hey Yoona, just so you know Daft Punk is coming---“ Pedro interrupted Yoona’s train of thoughts joining her on the floor.

            _Was he for real?_ Yoona forcefully swallowed the unchewed sushi she had in her mouth, took in some air, then shut it, “What? Daft Punk? Here, right now?”

            Aoki was in the joke, it was Pedro’s idea. She preferred to stand by the corner of the room stealing quick glances at her mentors who were giggling between both of them, anticipating Yoona’s reaction. Though it seemed to her Guy Manuel was more bored then amused, but still curious enough to stay and see Yoona’s reaction.

            “Yes! Daft Punk is coming and playing the whole set of their Alive 2007 tour. All for Pedro,” So-Me played along.

            “Oh my god, are they here already?” Yoona asked dropping her chopstick, no taunt in her voice, more curiosity.

* * *

 

* * *

 

            Thomas was amused, they never played this kind of trick on a fan before. A part of him felt bad but Pedro kept saying it was for good fun. Guy Man on the other hand, was acting like Guy Man, just nonchalant. Yoona stood up while untangling her hair bun and from where Thomas was standing, she had the fortunate lighting of the sun to compliment the glow of her pale milky skin. A sudden interest of desire began to unravel in him as he eyed her up and down.

            “Hair up, hair down?” Yoona asked the boys in the living room. “Which would Thomas prefer?”

            The rest of the boys looked at each other, taken aback by how blatant Yoona was, yet trying not to laugh. Yoona was definitely not a typical girl who is sheepish with people who are strangers, she was just, her. Pedro made a quick sheepish eye contact to Thomas, begging him to play along. Thomas bit his lower lip glancing back to a now feverish Yoona who looked red and genuinely nervous, _Yeah, I’d do her, back in the day._

            He was not sure if Yoona would feel the same way when she eventually finds out that he was the silver robot of Daft Punk, if anything he was scared that he might ruin her expectation of the person behind the silver robot mask. He is 40 now, balding, a face full of facial hair with no muscle to boost but just _noodle arms_ as joked by Guy Man. Thomas definitely does not even consider himself to be what the kids called, a DILF, he was just a tall lanky man who looks like your Calculus High School teacher, unlike his DJ partner Guy Man.

            Thomas thought to himself, he’d never hooked up with an Asian girl before. Not that they were not his type, as much as he’d never even considered it before. Then again, he felt that Homework Era Thomas would definitely do a girl like Yoona. But those days are long gone, now he is a boring married man and a father of two.

            “Why are you all nervous? Dude’s married---“ one of the guy asked Yoona who was still contemplating whether to pull her hair up in a bun or pull the wavy hair-do.

            “I don’t care, I’d still climb the heck of him.”

            Thomas felt his cheeks red, now he felt bad pulling this prank to the girl. Guy Man looked up to Thomas raising his eyebrow.

            Aoki entered the frame now, “Okay time out! Let’s get out and get some fresh air shall we.” Aoki flung herself to a nervous Yoona, dragging her out of the living room to the outside backyard. Aoki marched next to the catering table while holding Yoona on the other hand to stop her from anymore further embarrassment. Yoona was murmuring to herself, her eyes looking everywhere not focusing on the food she has in front of her.

            “Cleavage? Or no cleavage?” Yoona treated Aoki to a slight view of her cleavage.

            Aoki nodded, or rather dipped her head down so slightly that it barely qualified as a nod. “Okay I don’t want you to freak out my dear Yoona but---“

            “Thomas is not a cleavage man? But a booty man?” Yoona interrupted Aoki grabbing her own ass. She knew she was being paranoid but she wanted to look good and put on a good impression when she meets her idol.

            “Daft Punk was inside that fucking living room Yoona,”Aoki finally blurted, her head lowered so her breath ghosted against Yoona’s ear. The phantom touch of the dispelled air from her mouth made Yoona felt heavy and weighed down, her mouth hanging wide open.

            “What---? What are you talking about?” Yoona demanded, staring at her friend imperiously. “I don’t see no robots in there.”

            “Fucking hell Yoona, why the hell would they come in their costume? Bejabbers---“

Yoona let that fact sink in. She began to notice the audience around her at the party, mostly the guys who were with her in the living room smiling sheepishly sipping from their red cups. She could overhear the faintest murmur of agreement.

“First of all, fuck. And secondly, I need a shot.” Yoona said with a straight face, her face becoming red.

“White Russian?” Aoki comforted her friend caressing her hair lightly.

In Yoona’s head, the damage is done. To think that her mentor heard everything she said, she knew a possible collaboration with her idols are now out of the door. In her head, she could either walk out of the house and jump into the sea, or get drunk enough to forget the mess she had done.


	3. Kissing The Lipless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I more than you bargained for yet?"
> 
> \- Fall Out Boy

_**Thomas Bangalter** _

* * *

 

He was the most average 40-year-old looking man, tall and lanky with noodle as arms Yoona had ever seen.

            “I could eat him for breakfast,” Yoona whispered to Aoki as they stood near the bar with her white Russian white. “Call me crazy but, damn, I’d still tap that.”

            Thomas might be married but something about him in his unmasked state attracted Yoona. He seemed very shy, hiding away in the midst of his friends, and all Yoona wanted to do was approach him and apologize for her behavior in the living room earlier. Eventhough Thomas had his sunglasses on, Yoona could feel he was stealing glances at her, just because when she feels their eyes met he’d tilt his head down with his face getting red. All Yoona could think of was to lick the sneer right off his pretty face. Moreover if he was married, then he had no right to be staring back at her. Yet he did, and that triggered something in her.

            “Okay you need to calm your tits Yoona,” Aoki warned her friend.

            “What---“

            “The hormones Yoona. Geez,” Aoki signaled the for another shot. She was determined to get through the party without much drama or monumentally losing her shit due to Yoona’s antics, but her resolve was being severely tested. She had every right to be upset, but at the end of the day Yoona was being herself.

            “Oh my god, its our song babe!” Yoona stood up slamming her shot glass to the table.

            “Lil Jon? Urgh---” Aoki countered, she had a hunch where this was going.

            Yoona swiftly pulled Aoki to join the group of people dancing near the DJ set. “I think we’re getting sidetracked here Yoona,” Aoki murmured a bit mindful of the people around her. But it was too late, Yoona was up dancing with her eyes closed to Lil Jon's _Get Low_ _._ Aoki shrugged, the alcohol was slowly getting to her dear friend.

 

* * *

_**Aoki** _

* * *

             Whilst Yoona was dancing with her friend Aoki, Thomas walked back inside the house heading straight into the dining room. He was a bit mad at himself for not controlling his body language, he was sure that Yoona could tell he was stealing glances at her. There on the dining room table were a selection of patisseries, but he was not hungry, not like that. Yet some form of hunger was forming, but he doesn’t quite know what it was.

He sat on a nearby chair, gazing at the red cup he was holding. Virtually no one was present in the house, everybody was outside enjoying the party. His thoughts turned to Yoona, just the idea of her dancing in her skin tight jeans excited him more than the nudity he saw in his bedroom with his wife every other night. He laid his head back with his eyes closed and opened his mouth to ease the constriction he felt in his chest, when suddenly he felt the air around him churned. He felt himself grasped by his long lapels, pulled forward and pushed back as he found himself with a girl on top of his lap, sucking the marrow from his bones.

Yoona said nothing as she came on like a starved animal, and Thomas wouldn’t have known who it was if it hadn’t been for her black silky hair in a bun bouncing by his face as she proceeded along his neck. Finally their lips met and after the first few torrid kisses he found himself wrapping his arms across her waist.  Even against her jeans, he could feel her shins, her hot knees, her bristly  thighs, and then with terror he slides his hands to her back caressing her feverishly pulling their body closer together. It was as though he had never touched a girl before; he’d been with his share of girls during his days but with Yoona it was very different, she was more aggressive. A catering girl walked into the room but swiftly walked out, shocked with what she just witnessed.

Two people on the chair, the one on top devouring and biting the one below hungrily, as he struggles to keep up with her appetite. Courageously he did what he could to feed them, to keep up with her, but the sense of his inadequacy grew, and after a few minutes, Yoona finally stopped in between pecks to his lips. Both of them catch their breath while staring each other in the eye, Thomas retreated his hand down to her waist devouring the sight of her body inches from his own.

"I should get back before Aoki notices I’m gone," Yoona bit her lip as he withdrew away from his lap, leaving Thomas more dead than alive.

Thomas held his hands to his lips, trying to decipher what just happened. Although it lasted less than three minutes but it left him paralyzed. He was amazed by her lack of inhibitions, her youthfulness that allowed her to do what she did. Sure he was a married man but no sensual force ever equaled the silence in which Yoona just did to him.


	4. Sweet Disposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the rose gold pendant ends~

* * *

 

**_Yoona_ **

* * *

 

After coming out of the house from her very drunken-spur-of-the-moment make out session with Thomas, Yoona joined the dance floor just in front of the DJ set, then continued to dancing erratically to Scissor Sister’s _Take Your Mama_.Although clearly Yoona couldn’t suppress any longer what just happened, she dragged Aoki across the lawn to where it was more secluded, away from the music. She confided to Aoki who was taken aback at first, but intrigued enough to want to know more.

            “You mother fucking what---?” Aoki’s curiosity oozes through her lips in between her red cup that she had in between her teeth. At the same time she felt the need to pull Yoona by her elbow just a little closer to her, as if to ensure no one would overhear their intense conversation.

            “I just--- Fuck Aoki,” Yoona tilted her chin down with her arms folded. “I was so drunk, I mean technically I still am. But I am so aware that I think I technically sexually harassed him. Fuck technically you might call it rape.”

            “Girl, of course it wasn’t. It’s not like he resisted,” Aoki calmed her friend. “Did he?”

            Yoona looked her friend dead in the eye, “Nah, felt consensual to me.”

Suddenly Aoki’s eyes went big, almost bulging forward. “Speak of the devil,” Aoki whispered in their native language so that no one would understand them. Yoona gasped, she had her back to the party so she didn’t know who was coming towards them.

“Hello ladies,” a voice interrupted from behind Yoona. Slowly, Yoona turned around and there he was, Thomas, but with Gaspard next to him. For a moment, both Aoki and Yoona just stared at both guys, stunned.

But fortunately Aoki’s subconscious kicks in and with pursed lips she replied, “Heyya.”

“We brought you ladies more drinks,” Thomas said, politely as ever. He handed the extra red cup he was holding to Yoona, with the sincerest smile, his face red.

“Thanks,” Yoona stared down to the cup, refusing to look him straight in the eye. The next two minutes was a blur for Yoona. Aoki and Gaspard both did most of the talking, Yoona felt to shy to even look away from her red cup of beer, only to Gaspard’s face, and then back to Aoki’s face pretending to listen to their conversation.

There were times where she surreptitiously gazed at Thomas from beneath her lashes as he stands patiently next to Gaspard, trying to find something to talk about with him despite of what they shared earlier in the dining room. Once or twice Thomas would bit his lip, as he tried to suppress the thoughts he was having from being a few inches away from Yoona. The thoughts came unwelcome into his mind, causing his face to go up in flames.

“So I heard you guys are doing the rounds, playing DJ gigs around LA?” Thomas tried to start the conversation with Yoona, startling her.

“Yeah--- It’s been about two weeks now.” Yoona said her face flush. She glanced back to him and was greeted with an encouraging smile. Thomas could smell the light-beer sweetness on her breath, the scent of her body he devoured earlier in the dining room.

“How is it, the club scene? Are you enjoying yourself?” Thomas asked his lips pursed.

“Its fun, in general. Can get a bit lonely though sometimes,” Yoona bit her lip suggestively. The sunlight gathered by her silky black hair gathered on top of her bun, her milky skin glowed but with a hint of bright pink by her cheeks, as if someone had pinch them. Her voice started in a loud cute tone before descending to an almost sexy whisper.

“Oh---” Thomas managed a reply. He observed how Yoona was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, which complimented her curves with a simple V-neck top. Her face was of a beauty he was not familiar with, an Asian beauty, with her black silky hair pulled up in a bun and her milky skin.

“How about you, what are you doing here in LA? I thought Daft Punk is based in Paris?” Yoona asked, leaning forward to Thomas with her arms folded, pushing her breast forward. Thomas noticed she was wearing a thin rose gold pendant; and it slid strategically between her breasts down inside top.

“Guy Man and I have stuff with our record label to settle with, and of course coincidentally its Pedro’s birthday.” Thomas finds himself mumbling nervous. Pretty girls were nice to look at for him, but now as a 40-year-old father who is “happily” married, he knows he should not be the kind of guy who imagines where that pendant ends.

            “Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but---” Gaspard interrupted their conversation his face excited. “It’s piñata time.”

 


End file.
